fallenmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewing Tutorial
Brewing Setup In order to begin making fine brews to share with your compatriots, there are a few things you will need to get in order. * You will need a brewing stand for Distillation. * You will need a cauldron, placed over a fire for Fermentation. * You will need to construct barrels for aging your brews. * You will need to know recipes - there are many combinations to work with! * You will need all of the required ingredients for the recipe you are attempting to perfect. Cauldrons Setting up a cauldron for fermentation is easy! Simply dig down two blocks, place and light a netherrack block, and place your cauldron on top of the flames! You may also place a clock inside an item that is attached to the front of your cauldron to time your fermentation. Once you have your Cauldron setup, simply right-click the Cauldron with your ingredients in hand to add them! Distillation - CURRENTLY BROKEN (1.9) - working on a fix ALL Recipes have been updated to no longer require distillations. Some brews not only require fermentation, you will need to distill them as well! This is pretty straightforward - place your bottles of fermented brew into a brewing stand, with glowstone occupying the top slot - this acts as a filter and will not be consumed during the distillation process. Barrels Your brews will require aging! In order to properly age your creations, you will need to construct a barrel to hold them. There are two sizes of barrels you can create - small and large. Some brews require aging in barrels made from specific wood types, as noted in the recipes. If you see a Wood Type of 0 in your recipe, you may age the brew in a barrel made from any wood you choose. Simply right-click your barrels to open the barrel inventory and place your fermented and distilled brews inside for aging! #Birch #Oak #Jungle #Spruce #Acacia #Dark Oak A Small Barrel is constructed using 12 stair blocks of your chosen wood type, with a sign in the lower right hand corner, with "Barrel" on the first line of the sign. A Large Barrel requires a few more materials, and a much larger space to house it. 2016-01-17 09.22.10.jpg 2016-01-17 09.22.27.jpg 2016-01-17 09.22.48.jpg 2016-01-17 09.23.01.jpg 2016-01-17 09.23.15.jpg 2016-01-17 09.23.26.jpg 2016-01-17 09.23.37.jpg Ingredients Here is a list of all the ingredients you may use in your brews: * Wheat * Sugarcane * Apples * potatoes * Ink Sacs * Milk Buckets * Cocoa Beans * Oak Leaves * Oak Logs * Slime Balls * Melon Slices * Blaze Powder Recipes Here are a few recipes to get you started - don't be afraid to experiment! If you get too drunk, you can always drink milk or eat bread to sober up! When it comes to brewing there are a few things you need to be aware of - Fermentation time, Number of Distillations, and Age. *Fermentation Time - this is counted in *real time* minutes *Distillations - this is the number of times you need to run your brews through a brewing stand *Age - this is counted in *minecraft days* - Age:14 means you need to wait 14 minecraft days to properly age! *Wood - this is the type of wooden barrel you need to age it in Bare in mind that accuracy comes in to play here! The more accurate you are with your timing, the better brews you will produce! Fine Wheat Beer *3 Wheat *Fermentation time: 8 *Distillations: 0 *Age: 2 *Wood: 1 ' Beer' *6 Wheat *Fermentation time: 8 *Distillations: 0 *Age: 3 *Wood: 3w Mead *6 Sugarcane *Fermentation time: 3 *Distillations: 0 *Age: 4 *Wood: 2 Apple Mead *6 Sugarcane, 2 Apples *Fermentation time: 4 *Distillations: 0 *Age: 4 *Wood: 2 Vodka *10 Potatoes *Fermentation time: 15 *Distillations: 0 *Wood: 1 *Age: 5 Absinthe *15 Oak Leaves *Fermentation time: 10 *Distillations: 0 *Age: 5 *Wood: 0 Rum *14 Sugar Cane *Fermentation time: 5 *Distillations: 0 *Age: 14 *Wood 6 Steeped Tea *2 Oak Leaves *Fermentation time: 2 Coffee *2 Ink Sac *1 Milk Bucket *Fermentation time: 2 Melon Liquor *4 Sugar Cane *2 Melon Slices *Fermentation time: 3 *Distillations: 0 Whiskey *2 Oak Logs *6 Wheat *14 Sugar Cane *Fermentation time: 5 *Distillations: 0 *Age: 5 *wood: 2 Tequila *4 Oak Leaves *2 Sugar Cane *Fermentation time: 5 *Distillations: 0 *Age: 5 *wood: 2 Jello Shots *2 Slime Balls *4 Sugar Cane *Fermentation time: 5 *Distillations: 0 *Age: 2 *wood: 2 Cinnamon Liquor *2 Blaze Powder *2 Wheat *4 Sugar Cane *Fermentation time: 5 *Distillations: 0 *Age: 2 *wood: 2 Hot Chocolate *2 Cocoa Beans *2 Milk Buckets *4 Sugar Cane *Fermentation time: 2 Zin's Spiked Hot Chocolate *2 Cocoa Beans *2 Milk Buckets *4 Sugar Cane *1 Apple *Fermentation time: 3 McNasty's Root Beer *2 Oak Saplings *4 Sugar Cane *Fermentation time: 5 *Distillations: 0 *Age: 5 *Wood: 6 Beef Stew *4 Cooked Beef *4 Potato *4 Carrot *4 Wheat *Fermentation time: 5 Quality and Effects Different brews will affect you in different ways! Not all brews are created equal - so use caution! there are three "tiers" of brews, ranging in quality from bad to "fine" quality. A bad brew can make you sick! Most brews contain alcohol, and you will get drunk if you drink enough! When drunk, you may find yourself stumbling about, unable to speak clearly - and if you really overdo it you just might lose your lunch!